1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of carrying bags or cases for heat-sensitive cosmetics, and more particularly to a novel portable bag or case having an internal compartment for holding a quantity of cosmetics, which is surrounded by an auxiliary compartment for holding a suitable refrigerant, and which further includes a wall structure which is conducive with maintaining the storage and auxiliary compartments in a cool condition.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ cosmetic products, such as lipsticks, facial foundations and other lotions and creams that are formulated with a base material commonly composed of a wax-like or cream-like substance. Such products and substances are relatively sensitive to heat, and accordingly, are subjected to melting, cracking and other degradation when exposed to heat, even for relatively short periods of time. Since women typically carry a supply of many such cosmetic products with them at all times, this characteristic of potential damage to products is particularly prevalent in warm weather climates.
Although some attempts have been made to provide portable apparatus for refrigerated storage and transportation of cosmetics, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,226, problems and difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the refrigerant used to maintain the cosmetics cool suffers from a relatively short and temporary life span since the refrigerant has a tendency to melt, which obviates its use. This problem stems largely from the fact that the wall structure defining the various storage compartments in the carrying bag itself does not properly insulate the refrigerant from outside environmental factors.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel portable carrying bag for heat sensitive products of all kinds which not only conveniently stores a quantity of refrigerant but includes a wall structure which assists in maintaining the compartments in a cool condition and which will reflect heat radiation rather than absorb it as is the practice with conventional refrigerant storage bags.